


Love Child, Voodoo Child

by narutopower1991



Category: American Horror Story: Coven, Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Death Magic, F/M, Gen, Magic Ritual, New Orleans, New or, Other Spirits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutopower1991/pseuds/narutopower1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When love filled the air and dreams came true, life was great in New Orleans. But, tragedy strikes even in the most happiest of times. The fates can be cruel even to the most innocent of all, the Voodoo Queen Marie Laveau can attest to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Child, Voodoo Child

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story cause I was seeing the Princess and the Frog on a spanish channel, during that time I was obsessing about American Horror Story: Coven. They're both set in New Orleans so I just thought that it just might work. I like the idea of it, and I hope that you like it. It's kinda weird. Unfortunately, writing this took up my time of writing my other stories. But, now that I'm finish I will continue The Heir and the Spare Series. Please do read my other stories. ~~~Originally posted at my Fanfiction profile also called narutopower1991 at https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1712500.~~~

Looking at a shining windmill turned restaurant, filled with music and laughter, at it's grand opening, a blind grandmotherly black lady, with a boa constrictor coiled around her neck, stood across the street witnessing the beauty and happiness of the event. Smiling with joy, undisturbed by no one for she couldn't be seen, she was glad the Tiana and Naveen had finally found their place. It was good for her tired old bones for all that she has seen, a happy ending is what's suppose to happen. Leaving the scene along with her pet Juju she left the scene for another location.

Walking slowly to her destination her happy face slowly morphed into a more serious and bitter. She continued until she stood in the middle of a graveyard, surrounded by crypts and tombstones. Facing the last place in which Dr. Facilier met his end, her gaze looking at the shattered and forgotten remains of his cursed amulet. The focus of his last pact with the spirits and gods of the underworld. Truly a child should have known that playing with fire will most definitely get you burned, especially when making pacts with those whose powers exceed ones one. In the same way that she had learned that particular hard lesson long ago.

And while Mama Odie stood there, suddenly a young and beautiful black woman stood in her place. The regal manner in which she stood compared to the old lady dictated that she had power and knew how to use it. Though she had lived longer than she look, she still felt the joy of young child when her competitors were slain. Especially, when she knew that they would be suffering for a very long time.

The child known as Dr. Facilier had wanted to wrest control of New Orleans from her, and though for a time he was able to banish her from her beloved city, she came back on top just as she has always have. Just as she knew would happened, after all she was Marie Laveau, the Voodoo Queen of New Orleans. No one could push her around without facing dire consequences.

The boy could have been something great without having to sacrifice much, but he had to get too big for his breeches. Oh well, he's gone now thinking about him no longer matters, and yet even in death the boy finds ways to bring about trouble. The shattered amulet, though it may no longer function as it once did anyone with even a spark of the gift would fall into a lot of trouble if they so much as glanced at it.

Picking up the the scattered remains, making sure to get every last piece, she began thinking about what to do now that she can walk the streets of her city without much trouble. She had to think about getting her position back on top, and thinking about punishing those who betrayed her. Unlike most, she always took care of thinking about all her actions and the consequences they could bring.

Ah well, with love in the air, it would give her the strength to do what she must. Especially, now that those crackers at that academy started to sniff around in her land in her absence. She'll show them that touching what's not theirs will bring onto them. She has time, all the time in the world, to do what she wants, and to get what she wants. Yes, all the time in the world.

* * *

~~~~ 4 Years Later ~~~~

"Oh, aah, ouh,  **AAH!** " Moans of pain could be heard in a shack on the outskirt swamps of New Orleans, which meant no one but the wildlife heard the screams.

Inside the shack it was filled with dried herbs, symbols written in white, incense burning, and other objects of unknown origins cluttered around it. In the middle of a white circle with symbols drawn around it, laid Marie struggling and jerking about. Her mind plagued with fear, hatred, and duty. It was always like this whenever Papa Legba called for her. Seeking his yearly sacrifice of an innocent, the price she paid for her immortality. No matter how much she struggled to deny him what he asked for her she knew that it was in vain, for after all in the very recess of her heart she would pay the price that he asked of her.

As calm soon engulfed her, she laid there without breathing, without blinking, waiting for her strength to come back. She no longer felt the need to struggled as much as before, for in her minds eye she could now see where her next mark laid. The location of the new born baby to be offered up to Papa Legba.

Standing up slowly, her body began to move towards her mark, all the while mourning for the loss of the child.

Transmuting as close as she could without bringing alarm to anyone she looked around to learn more about the child. Looking at the fancy house in front of her her heart began to scream in agony, why did it have to be this child of all children that she would take to Papa Legba?

Staring at the white three story house, she knew its owner as did all of New Orleans. After all it was it was few of the properties in all of the US to be owned by Negros without those ignorant crackers claiming it as their own. The owners of the very successful restaurant, Tiana's Palace, Tiana and Naveen. Oh, she knew them all right she helped them find their happily ever after, and yet here she was at their door in the middle of the night. The birth of their daughter was known throughout all of New Orleans. She was the beacon of hope that maybe the black people could have a chance in this country, but now...

_Please Papa Legba anyone but them, don't make me do this. Please, I'll give you a hundred babes just please don't make me take theirs._

And, yet her bargain was ignored as her body continued toward the house. Trembling but going towards the child bedroom, she began to cry as she gazed upon the most precious child she had ever seen. Sleeping and ignorant what was too come, she took the baby and embraced her. Gently holding her, and making sure not to wet her with the bitter tears of resentment that were flowing from her eyes.

Transmuting back to the shack, she laid the child in the center of the circle she once lain. Grabbing the dagger that she kept in the shack for her sacrifices she proceeded to complete the task sent to her from Papa Legba. Pointing the dagger towards the child's heart she paused to look at Papa Legba who sat cross leg across from her. Unable to voice anything, she pleaded with her eyes and heart for another way.

"Now, now Marie, you know what you must do," chuckled Papa Legba who always enjoyed witnessing the arrival of an innocent to his fold. "This child is special and you are going to give her to me." As his eyes began to darken his posture commanded nothing more than obedience. " **Now finish it**."

Crying bitter tears, she raised her dagger above her head aiming at the innocent child, ready to pierce her heart.

When all of a sudden, a hand grabbed her dagger keeping her from committing murder. Looking at who stopped her, Marie realized that another Rada Loa, one of the major spirits, was stopping her, Erzulie Mansur.

A beautiful motherly women in a simple gold dress with the most bluest of eyes, holding a babe on her left while holding the sharp part of the dagger on with her right hand. Calmly smiling, her smile differed from the fury that her eyes held. Marie knew that she had to thread carefully other wise it may be her last.

Letting go of the dagger, Erzulie watched as the dagger turned to rust and crumbled away. Ignoring the priestess she turned to Papa Legba the bane of her existance. "Really, Legba you shouldn't be asking your harlots to touch my children. After all, what would the others think when they see you trying to take whats not yours. It might incite war, brother."

Chuckling in amusement, Papa Legba bowed to Erzulie, "I apologize, sister. I didnt' think that you of all people would be protecting this child. I meant no disrespect, but tell me how did you come to protect this child. All mortals must come to me if they are to speak to those who inhabit Guinee, the spirit world, especially some one of the royalty like you."

"Ah, yes that would be true if a mortal asked for my service to protect a babe, however it was not a mortal who called to me, but another spirit." Pausing to look out the window towards the sky Erzulie, concentrating on the Evening Star before continuing with her explanation. "Children of the stars watch over this child's family and they have asked me to protect this child. They know of the wickedness you have asked this woman to do, and when she came to this child's home, well I suppose you can guess the rest."

Clapping to break the tension in the room, Papa Legba smiled and said, "Well, I suppose, there's nothing that can't be reversed. I'll have-"

Interrupting him, Erzulie swept up the still sleeping child, and said' "No need I'll take him back after all her mother must be worried for her. Don't you think my love." She looked at her own child who simply gurgled in contentment.

Leaving the scene, Marie was glad that the child was safe and sound. She turned to Papa Legba and her happy mentality soured. Gulping in trepidation, she looked at him knowing that look of a man offended and wanting retribution. She knew that look anywhere, she has held that look before she destroyed those who had offended her.

"What do you have me do, Papa?"

Know looking at her, it took all her strength not to flinch. "I've been offended, girl. Get me that child, or you will find your self wishing to have never called upon  **me**  that night. "

Disappearing, Marie stood there knowing that there was nothing that she could do stop anything. She had to plan a special ritual to blind the spirits from her intentions and get that child without intervention, otherwise the same thing that happened here would happen again. This time she wouldn't get of it scot free. Prepping herself for what's to come, as the Voodoo Queen she had just the spell for her to complete her job. Closing of her heart, she steeled herself for what was to come, hoping that the good that she did to her people would outweigh what she had to do.

She had to hurry knowing that she had until the coming new moon to ready herself for what she must do. Papa Legba knew it to, if she failed... Well she always succeeded, so she had nothing to worry about. Looking at a bowl were pieces of a broken amulet were kept, she began the process for a her ritual.

* * *

~~2 Weeks Later~~

As Tiana placed her daughter on the crib in her room, she couldn't help but feel a disturbance in the air. She had no idea why she felt like this, but she knew that she had to stay sharp. Feeling the warm pressure of a body behind her, she began to relax when Naveen embraced her. Looking at his love filled face, she kissed him at first slowly, until both were kissing deeply and lovingly.

When they both departed from one another, Naveen looked at Tiana in the eyes, and whispered,"Why the long face my love?"

Returning his gaze, she responded,"I don't know why, but I feel as if, as if, if I don't stay alert right now something bad will happen. Like the heebie jeebies, I don't know a bad vibe. You know me I just worry to much." As she finished, dipped deeper into her husband's embrace, and let herself be cocooned in Naveen's love.

"Don't worry my princess, everything will be alright you see. With so much love in this home there is no way that we can't overcome anything thrown our way. Come with me, my love maybe some rest after a day of hard labor will soothe your worries. You'll see everything will feel all right after a good nights sleep." Whispered Naveen, while he had no real idea how to soothe his beloved he knew that everything would turn out alright. As husband and wife went to sleep embracing each other, ready to see another happy day with the family. They were unaware of the tragedy that would come.

In the abandoned steam boat where Mama Odie had met the green lovers, Marie was surrounded by hundreds of candles each one inscribed with mystic runes in black or red. The flames were the color of blood. She was surrounded by sacrificed animals, goats, alligators, cats, raven, cows, and snakes, all making a circle around her. Smoke surrounding her grey and red, inhaling deeply absorbing every ounce she could. Covered in the blood of her sacrifice she was chanting and moving spasticly evoking the spell that would blind the spirits to her allowing her to get the child with ease. Grabbing the amulet on her neck, the same one that Dr. Facilier had used before, she breathed into it, finishing the ritual.

She had pieced together the amulet, because even though it was practically worthless to be used for anything, it still held echoes of spiritual power. And that was what she wanted, an echo of spirit power fear, anger, and pain. All she had to was to amplify it to a point where it would distract the spirits from following her or seeing her. Of course, she couldn't use any of her voodoo, but that was a minor drawback she still had other means to use magic. She just had to be careful.

Walking towards her destination the spell wouldn't last until the dawn, of the first light. She had to finish her goal as fast as possible. She didn't have a second chance to do this, not that she cared though.

After 2 hours of travel she returned to the home of her target. After so many years of doing this, going into the homes of families and ripping them of their youngest she knew just what to do. Entering without making a sound, she knew where the child would be. Finding the door open to the couple's bedroom, she hesitated and saw the warmth of love overflowing the room. It's been so long since she felt such love, and to rip it from these two children would be just to cruel.

But life was, is cruel, she just hopes that with time she could make right the wrongs she's committed. Tonight however, she was going do to what she was going to sacrifice this child to Papa Legba. Just like she's done every year since selling her soul to him.

Grabbing the child, this time she would certainly give her to Papa Legba. As she walked towards the door, she heard groans of someone waking up. Looking at the bed, Marie knew that she'd been caught, Tiana opened her eyes to find a strange woman holding her baby.

Before she could do anything the kidnapper screamed, the high pitch screech sounded inhuman and paralyzed her. When sound stopped the woman was gone, as fear took a strong grip on her heart, she thrashed out of her bed waking her husband. Screaming and denying what she witnessed, she rushed to the crib where her baby once laid hoping that she just had a terrible nightmare. Unfortunately, upon seeing an empty crib the weight of the world suddenly came crushing upon her entire figure and she slumped to the floor unable to comprehend how it all happened.

Naveen witnessing the chaos that had woken him up and seeing the empty crib, all he could do was hold his inconsolable wife whispering promises of finding her. Unsure of what had happened and what to do he asked Tiana what had happened in order organized his thoughts. Of course, hearing that a black lady of unknown origin stealing their daughter and disappearing was hard to understand at first. However, this was Naveen and Tiana they survived the ordeal of witchcraft and voodoo. So they realized that there could only be one person who they could count on for this situation, Mama Odie. As they rode towards the swamp to the old boat where they first met Mama Odie they prayed that they weren't too late for their daughter.

Riding towards a person that never existed, Naveen and Tiana prayed for the safety of their daughter. Marie returned to her boat with the baby in her arms, her whole body slightly trembling from the magic that she casted. She always did hate rushing her spells always took more than she liked, but sometimes they were a necessary evil. Even though she knew that she had the child in her possession, looking at the child she knew that she still could not take this child's life. Even without the protection of the spirits, the child was heavily imprinted with protection magic. Damn that Erzulie making this harder than it should be. She needed a new spell to bypass the protections, but it would still take some time. She had to hurry before anything else messes up her commands. Looking at a corner of the boat she saw Papa Legba enjoying the view of her desperation and aggression. She hated showing weakness and he knew it.

On the other side of the swamp, Naveen and Tiana ran as fast as they could towards the only hope they had to save their daughter. It was difficult running on a swamp filled with holes, puddles, and roots that impeded their journey. Not that it stopped them or anything, they were doing this for their daughter. They would walk through hell and back just for her. Though they didn't speak to each other racing towards the one hope that they had to save their daughter, they both knew that both were praying for the safe return of their daughter.

As the desperate parents came to the the boat, Marie was unaware of the lover's return to the boat. Mixing together a potent poison capable of killing the child. Struggling with her own warring state of mind, she continued with what she was doing because even if she didn't want to do it, harm another baby. She was bound to it, case in point, Papa Legba staring at her while she mixed the fatal concoction. He didn't need to be there, but she would circumvent the sacrifice if she could giving him the innocents that he required but not the ones he wanted. She continued to cook until she had a black liquid ready for consumption. Looking at the pitch black liquid swirl in the pot where she cooked the poison ready to kill the babe in her possession. As she grabbed and held the precious child she allowed a single tear from falling from her eyes mourning the death of something so precious and beautiful.

Gently waking the child, she grabbed a wooden spoon nearby, and gently fed her but a sip of the poison. It was enough, so waiting for the child's breath to end she sang to her a sweet lullaby and gently rocked her. So that her last moments would be of love and adoration.

Lost in her own world, she completely ignored the sounds of Tiana and Naveen crying for the safety of their daughter getting closer and closer. As they entered the room hoping to meet Mama Odie, they came upon the picture of an unknown lady singing and rocking a baby in her arms surrounded by miscellaneous objects of magic.

Rushing towards the women, Tiana soon realized that it was the same woman who had taken her child. Screaming with righteous fury, she ran to take back her child. As Tiana grabbed the child from the distracted women Naveen took the child from Tiana aware that his beloved wanted to hurt the woman who took their child. Leaving them to their own device, he gave his daughter a look over to make sure that she was alright.

Leaving their child with her husband, Tiana assaulted the witch that took their daughter eventually wrangling her neck to get her away from her child forever. Chocking Marie could hear the laughter of Papa Legba, who was enjoying the spectacle unfold unseen and unheard by everyone but the voodoo queen, she knew that she could not allow herself from passing out. Even though she could not die, she could still pass out which given the time limitations she could not allow. Reaching out with her hands, she pulled with her magic her sacrificial dagger. When it came in contact with her hand she slit the throat of the princess. Gasping for air, she looked with no remorse as the princess died next to her eyes filled with fear and anger.

With Tiana dead, Marie soon gazed upon Naveen who was garbling in pain witnessing the death of his child. Calling out to his wife he saw the witch with a blade and his wife dead behind her. Attempting to runaway, he failed and fell on his back. Twisting and turning to keep the fall from harming his daughter, he tried to scramble away as fear gripped his heart.

Facing Naveen with her bloody dagger on hand, Marie knew that the child had perished. Looking at Papa Legba she saw the baby in his arms awake and crying, and hearing the soothing words to child from the spirit. Her work was done. However, before she could leave the carnage left behind a force pushed her to the side flinging her across the room like a rag doll. Looking up she saw the spirit of Tiana filled with anger and wanting vengeance.

Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn was right, but she had fury of her own. Holding her dagger towards the spirit she placed all her magic into subduing her. However, it was a struggle keeping her away when all the spirit wanted was to kill her.

Unfortunately, Tiana was too powerful and her spell slipped. Rushing towards Marie ready to kill her, the breaking of the spell also broke the amulet as well as the spell that kept the spirits from getting near the boat. As Tiana was ready to rip Marie apart bit by bit. A powerful presence soon enveloped her and soothed her fury.

"The child is still under  **my**  protection, how dare you harm what is  **MINE!** " screamed Erzulie at Papa Legba, who didn't bat an eyelash.

"Well what are you goin' to do my dear lady. As you can see the child is in my possession dere is nuting you can do." Replied a nonchalant Papa Legba.

Hearing those words from him snapped Tiana from her stupor, and she begged, "Please, please let go of my baby, I'll give you anything, just please let my baby go. I'll even give you my self if that's what you want please."

Papa Legba contemplated her words, and looking a Erzulies fury he agreed. "Fine I'll take your spirit an innocent is an innocent no matter the age, but I think I'll be taking your husband as well, after all a life for a life."

Finishing his agreement Tiana and Naveen stood side by side him. Looking at the corpse of Naveen gently holding his child in a protective embrace having given his life to her. Papa Legba soon left with his newly acquired spirits.

Ignoring Marie, Erzulie picked up the child, and said, "I'm so sorry my dear, I failed protecting you and know. Life will be hard for you my child, and the one after you, and the one after that child. But, I will always look after you and one day a child from your bloodline will be free from the suffering, and when that time comes good things will happen. But, this will only be so after so much struggle." She took one look at Marie, and left with the baby along with all memories of Naveen, Tiana, and their daughter.

In front of a white building a woman wearing a cloak holding a baby in one arm and holding a basket in the other. She walked in front of the footsteps leaving the basket to be found in the morning. No one would ever know that she existed as she walked away. She knew that the people inside, Miss Robichaux's Academy, would take care of the child far away from the Voodoo Queen. One day she'll come back here, she knows it.

* * *

~~ 80 some years later ~~

The year was 2014, it's been over a year since witches and magic became public knowledge. Headed by the now Supreme Cordelia Foxx, headmistress of Miss Robichaux's Academy for Witches, witches have thrived with her guidance and leadership. With, African American living voodoo doll, Queenie and, killer vagina girl, Zoe Benson as her Counsel, the world will soon become a place where witches could thrive anywhere. Both girls had grown even more alongside the school teaching and guiding the younger witchlings in the ways of the arts.

On a starry night under the full moon, Queenie was in her room looking over some paper work, grading school work, and thinking over what to teach the students. As a counsel and a teacher she had a lot of work to do. After so long of being left out and never belonging anywhere, she had found the place where she had her place where no one can take from her. So working long nights was no issue for her, she was happy now than she had for a long time it gave her strength to go onward.

Sensing a presence in her room, she turned ready confront whoever impeded her personal space. In front of her stood a beautiful woman in a sharply dressed suit and briefcase in her hand with a child next to her holding tightly to her pantsuit. She had no idea who she was, but she knew the presence both individuals emitted was similar to feeling she got when she contacted Papa Legba. The two of them weren't human, but powerful spiritual entities, but why were they here? She did not summoned them, nor did she call out for Papa Legba to bring them here. So why were they here? Even more importantly who were they?

Smiling at Queenie, the mysterious woman spoke, "Hello, sorry for disturbing you my dear, but my name is Erzulie. I came here to speak to you about something that you perhaps would like to hear." Walking to Queenie's bed she placed her briefcase on it and opened it.

Queenie was confused and disturbed, when a spirit came to you it was never a good sign especially from such a spirit with renown powers and prestige. However, so far it did not appear as if there was going to be any problem so far. She was strong, she could defend herself if she had to looking at the child who came with Erzulie silently playing around with nick knacks that she had lying around. He may have looked innocent, but she was no fool that was no child.

"You don't need to feel threatened my dear, I have not come here bringing trouble. I simply came here to give you something that belongs to you. Something that has been long overdue." Erzulie spoke knocking Queenie out of her own thoughts. Looking at the mother spirit she saw her take out some papers from her briefcase, she took them even though she had no idea what they were. "If you're wondering what these are well, Marie Laveau was a powerful voodooist of New Orleans. She lived far longer than she should have, after living as long as she did it wouldn't be strange to have acquired things with the passing of time. What you have here is basically a compilation of all her possessions, all that she owned have been bequeath to you."

" **What?** " Why would something like this happen. Marie was dead, and she thought that she would be immortal forever. Why would an immortal leave behind any possessions, in fact it shouldn't belong to her.

"Now there's nothing to get confused about. Long ago Marie, through Papa Legba's orders, wronged your ancestors under my watch. Though I've done my best to look over your family through the years, wasn't really that easy. Humans really do need a lot of caring don't they? But, what am I babbling about, all you really need to know is that all the paper work has been covered. In a couple of days an actual lawyer will come and go over everything. You don't really need me here now, so I'll be taking my leave." Reaching out with her hand, the boy swiftly grasped on to her hand, and without a word they left.

Standing confused with the stacks of papers in her possession, she really should avoid staying up to late. She must be hallucinating, hopefully some good night rest will set things straight.

* * *

 

~~In the Void~~

"You do know dat, you did nutin' to bettah her life, just addin' to her responsibilities."

"It matters not. We're spirits not gods. All we do is make sure that all flows as it should be between the mortality and immortality. Whether she makes it will be a test of her spirit."

"Yes, but she won't be a child anytime soon, nor does she hav any kiddies of her own yet, and isn't dat wat u do best, mmm."

"My dear old friend, all it is is a matter of perception. You of all should know."

"Here, here I will enjoy seeing wat lil Queenie will turn to now, I hope it will be spectacular."

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it. Truth be told I had such a good idea at first when I wrote this, but as I got to the end I just, my brain farted. Originally it was suppose to be a story that was suppose to connect the Princess and the Frog story to Coven, but it just didn't end well. I mean I like how the beginning and middle went but the ending was just confusing for me. If you don't get it, well neither do I. Its the best that I can do. Hopefully you liked it. Please Read and Review. I want to know if I can better it or how to improve.


End file.
